BlackWarGreymon
BlackWarGreymon is a Anti-Hero from Digimon. Though an recurring antagonist, he's misunderstood as he was created for evil but rebelled against his creators and since had been trying to find his purpose and struggles with his consciousness. Appearance BlackWarGreymon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles an evil black version of WarGreymon, although he looks like an evil twin of WarGreymon. Unlike is counterpart, BlackWarGreymon doesn't have the Crest of Courage on his wings/shield. Digimon Adventures 02 Creation BlackWarGreymon first appeared when he was created by Arukenimon. He was created by Arukenimon's Spirit Needle attack, and 100 Control Spires. But after he easily defeated the DigiDestined, BlackWarGreymon refused to obey Arukenimon nor Mummymon's orders. BlackWarGreymon's first goal was to find a powerful adversary, then his second goal was to destroy the Destiny Stones in order to find out his true nature. Finding Meaning After BlackWarGreymon betraying Arukenimon and Mummymon, Arukenimon created an army of Mammothmon from 200 Control Spires. Despite this, BlackWarGreymon was able to kill them all. During the fight, BlackWarGreymon spotted a flower. For unknown reason, he decided to protect it when one of the Mammothmon was about to step on it. After killing all the Mammothmon, BlackWarGreymon questioned why he protected the flower. Sadly, BlackWarGreymon eventually stepped on the flower as he considers it meaningless. Shortly after, BlackWarGreymon encountered Agumon and had a conversation about trying to tell BlackWarGreymon that he must have a heart. During all of this, Paildramon, Silphymon, and Ankylomon were fighting Knightmon that was created using several Control Spires. Knightmon attempted to destroy the Destiny Stone. When the Destiny Stone was almost destroyed, BlackWarGreymon felt pain and flew towards the first Destiny Stone. As soon as he arrives, BlackWarGreymon killed Knightmon and destroyed the first Destiny Stone. Doing so caused temporal disruption throughout the Digital World. After BlackWarGreymon destroyed the second Destiny Stone, BlackWarGreymon disappeared. Yolei encountered a shadowy version of BlackWarGreymon, along with a few other Digmon including; and Apemon, and Musyamon. Eventually, BlackWarGreymon returned to the Digital World, continuing his search for the remaining Destiny Stones. While finding the third Destiny Stone, Paildramon and Silphymon attempted to fight back, but BlackWarGreymon was too powerful. Patamon Digivolved to Angemon, and confront BlackWarGreymon, and much like the others Angemon proved to be no match. Angemon then Digivolved again to MagnaAngemon and confronted BlackWarGreymon. MagnaAngemon attempts to imprison BlackWarGreymon in the Gate Of Destiny, but BlackWarGreymon quickly avoids the gate and destroys the third Destiny Stone. After destroying the third Destiny Stone, BlackWarGreymon spotted a strange looking figure inside the energy. He assumed that that was the opponent he's been searching for. But the figure disappeared before BlackWarGreymon could fight him. So BlackWarGreymon flew off to find and destroy another Destiny Stone. During some time, BlackWarGreymon destroyed two more Destiny Stones, and much like before, he encountered the strange figure. BlackWarGreymon demanded the figure to fight him, but it ended up disappearing. While Ikakkumon, Submarimon, MegaSeadramon, and several Dolphmon were guarding the sixth Destiny Stone, they launched their assault attacks on BlackWarGreymon, as well as Paildramon, Silphymon, and Angemon's combined attacks against him. Cody even tries to convince BlackWarGreymon that he has a heart and refuses to fight him, but BlackWarGreymon didn't listen and destroyed the sixth Destiny Stone. After T.K. and Cody became great friends, Angemon and Ankylomon DNA Digivolved into Shakkoumon to help out Paildramon and Silphymon defeat BlackWarGreymon. They were finally able to defeat BlackWarGreymon and save the last Destiny Stone. After the DigiDestined at last defeated BlackWarGreymon, Azulongmon was freed and revealed himself. BlackWarGreymon wanted to fight this powerful Digimon, but Azulongmon convinced him that fighting is not the answer. BlackWarGreymon disappeared into a black hole. BlackWarGreymon's Return and Revenge Later, BlackWarGreymon returned to the Real World for revenge, as well as figure out his origins. He managed to put the pieces together and found out that his true creator was from the Real World, and thus, he belongs to the Real World. Tai Warp-Digivolved Agumon to WarGreymon to come face to face with BlackWarGreymon, who then engaged his evil twin in battle, which was a total stalemate. Imperialdramon even intervened and he and WarGreymon defeated BlackWarGreymon with a combined blast. After the battle was over, BlackWarGreymon redeemed himself briefly until the Oikawa-possessed Myotismon fatally wounded BlackWarGreymon, and sacrificed himself to give his power to the Digital World. Attacks *Terra Destroyer: Similar to WarGreymon's Terra Force, except he creates negative energy, concentrates in one spot, then fires it. *Dramon Destroyer *Black Tornado: Similar to WarGreymon's Great Tornado, he begins to spin, becomes a tornado, and rushes at his enemy. Profile A Virus-attributed WarGreymon who is feared as the "Jet-Black Dragon Warrior". He is the true opposite of WarGreymon, a member of the "Virus Busters" who exists to serve under 'Justice', and thus has a warped creed and principles. This Digimon doesn't consider vulgar beings of the same Virus attribute his allies because he hates unfairness and the mean-hearted. It's a mystery as to how he became a Virus counterpart, and the Crest of Courage that was once carved onto the "Brave Shield" his back is equipped with has vanished. His special attack of "Terra Destroyer" is virtually the exactsame as WarGreymon's "Terra Force", but with one large difference: he centralizes all the 'negative emotions' that exist in the world, then fires it at the enemy. Trivia * In the Japanese version, BlackWarGreymon is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama who voiced Hiei, Viral and the Tachibana alias of Kuniteru Emoto. * In the English version, BlackWarGreymon is voiced by Steven Jay Blum who voiced a wide range of characters including Wolverine, Spike Spiegel and Heatblast (Ben 10). * BlackWarGreymon's previous Digimon form can be either, Skullgreymon, MetalTyrannomon, BlackMetalGreymon, or BlackGreymon * BlackWarGreymon's rookie form is BlackAgumon. * BlackWarGreymon's champion form is DarkTyrannomon and Tyrannomon. * BlackWarGreymon can digivolve into Omnimon Zwart Category:Animal Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Warriors Category:Anime Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Dragons Category:Anti Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Serious Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Hybrids Category:Asexual Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Supernatural Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Loner Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Creation Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Law Enforcers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Archenemy Category:Speedsters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes